Talk:Hidden Interiors Universe
This title is misleading. There are LOTS of "black hells" you can access. And I can give you two more entrances off the top of my head, the Prickle Pine safehouse and a vent in Caligula's Casino... C-d-rom 22:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Should we change the article to just Interiors Universe to generalize all interiors?--spaceeinstein 22:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes that would be the best course of action. But I think "Universe" is a misleading title, since we talk about the GTA Universe, and GTA IV being in a different universe to the GTA III Era - it refers to everything in-game, including characters, storylines etc. However, I understand its usage here - meaning that no matter how far you go in any direction, these 'universes' (in the same game) do not overlap. Perhaps use "Interior Dimensions" or "plane" or "instance" or "spacee" or "hell" or something like that. Gboyers talk 01:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm fairly sure that it's usually referred to as "Interior Heaven" by most gamers - because you have to go up to access it. - Hardrock182 05:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I know that on WikiGTA they refer to them as heavenX, where X is a letter. There's ten or so, but I dunno exactly how many there are... C-d-rom 16:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :"Interior Heaven" sounds good but there are at least three that are on ground level. I like simplicity so I prefer this article be called "Interiors." Two years ago I have documented almost every interiors available in the game but it doesn't seem like the list is popular. There are 18 "worlds" of interiors, about 142 uniquely modeled interiors.--spaceeinstein 17:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Would "Hidden Interiors" be good enough?. Perhaps, with it being called "Hidden Interiors", we could also list where the interiors in GTA Vice City are located (If I remember correctly, they were in the same location as their respective building, but in a different "map"). Or is that information already listed elsewhere?. - Hardrock182 19:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hidden Interiors would be good but there will be a gray area on what interiors should be categorized as hidden. Will it be just interiors that are never seen by the player, making it hidden? Or will it be including interiors not explorable by the player but not hidden, like inside Transfenders? The word "hidden" throws me off.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The Dutch did us a favour The guys at nl.wikiGTA has done an impressive job documenting nearly all available interiors in this game. While it's mostly written in Dutch, we could use their collection of articles as a reference for our version of the article, coordinates, descriptions and the likes. - ZS 18:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Grammar mistake under places Hey i think i fixed the grammar error on the second sentence under places but im not entirely sure.can someone check please? Yupimvince 15:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) GTA LCS Does GTA LCS have a hidden interiors world? and also if it dosent are the interiors for some cutscenes e.g. Sals office and the prison room in shorside vale actualy located in those buildings?